Tampon insertion devices ("applicators") of a telescoping tube type are often disposed of by dropping them into a toilet. Thus, it is desirable that applicators be fabricated from a composition which rapidly softens and disperses in water, yet retains its form during use and is shelf-stable under ambient conditions. Such a composition avoids the danger of stoppages of toilet and sewer systems. Biodegradability is also a desirable characteristic.
Compositions suggested for use in such applicators include water soluble polymers, synthetic (e.g., polyoxyethylene polymers) and natural (e.g., cellulose derivatives), and fillers such as talc, clay, hydrated silicates and starch. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,882,869, issued May 13, 1975 to Hanks; 3,954,104, issued May 4, 1976 to Kraskin, et al.; and 4,099,976, issued Jul. 11, 1978 to Kraskin, et al. These compositions disadvantageously require the presence of non-water-dispersible fillers to reduce cost and/or cellulose derivatives to impart thermoplastic characteristics to the composition.
Starch and other polysaccharides have been suggested for use in biodegradable packaging and container materials. Starches typically are employed as an adjunct to other, conventional packaging materials to improve biodegradability. However, in a few cases starches have been employed as the primary component of containers (i.e., U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,438, issued Jun. 16, 1987 to Wittwer, et al.), and packaging materials and products (i.e., U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,655, issued Sep. 5, 1989 to Lacourse, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,930, issued Jul. 30, 1991 to Lacourse, et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,043,196 issued Aug. 27, 1991 to Lacourse, et al., all commonly assigned herewith).
The biodegradable, starch-containing packaging and container materials known in the art are typically prepared to be water-resistant, rather than water-dispersible. Thus, there remains a need for other, biodegradable compositions for use in fabricating toilet-disposable tampon applicators.